Chapter 19. The Strongest Squad
| Image = SNH Ch19 title page.png | Manga series = Darker than Black: Shikkoku No Hana|Shikkoku No Hana | Chapters = 19 | Release date = | Pages = 24 | Previous Story = Chapter 18. Assault | Next Story = Chapter 20. Clash }} The Strongest Squad is the nineteenth chapter of manga series Darker than Black: Shikkoku No Hana. Summary From his helicopter, General Leonard Maxray informs his strike team that there are seven targets inside the building, including two Contractors and two Dolls. He warns them about Champ being an experimental battle machine that should not be underestimated. He orders them to kill Parcel on sight due to her ability, and to capture Hei. Sergei Vectrof tells Hei that the assault squad is likely under the command of General Maxray. Hei reveals that he knows of him from the war in South America and Sergei indicates that the general hates Contractors and is likely number one in the group behind the black flower plot. He states that they will likely use their awakened soldiers. When Hei asks if they all have the power of the black flower, Mina Kandaswamy states that the ability will vary from one person to the next and that they will be stronger than Azusa Tsukimori as she was simply an amateur. Hei tells Parcel to bring everyone as far away as she can while he deals with the attackers. Mina protests, but Hei on fighting them as the soldiers found them so easily and insists that they have to be stopped before they gain experience with their powers. While the soldiers break in to an empty room, finding no trace of Hei's group, Parcel reassures them that nobody can enter where they are without her ability, explaining that they are not where she had said they where. Reluctant to answer her companions questions about their true location as it is her secret base, she brushes off claims that she did not trust them. Meanwhile, Captain William Perry stares at the floodwater that has filled the tunnel. He tells the other members of the assault squad to track his signal and follow him. After Hei asks Yin to identify their location, Parcel relents and reveals that they are in the space below the wind tower above the tunnel leading to Tokyo Bay Aquarium, rather than in the aquarium itself. With the tunnel and main parts of the tower flooded, the place is largely inaccessible and Champ would have been able to detect anybody approaching from above. While they are discussing this, Captain Perry drops from the ceiling, intent of cutting Parcel's neck. Hei pulls her out of the way, but her fake animal ears are torn off, rendering her unable to use her ability. She takes the rest of the group with her as she rushes to get spare ears, while Hei stays to battle the intruder, who proves to be a tough opponent. Cain and the other members of the assault squad arrive and they are ordered to pursue Parcel, while Perry remains to fight Hei. However, Hei declares that they are all going to die there. Characters in Order of Appearance #Leonard Maxray #Hei #Yin #Sergei Vectrof #Champ #Parcel #Mina Kandaswamy #Azusa Tsukimori #Cain #William Perry Navigation Second manga 19 Category:Shikkoku No Hana